


Three Barrel Entertainment

by KitearaDarkblade



Series: In A Handbasket [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitearaDarkblade/pseuds/KitearaDarkblade
Summary: This piece details how Velvet and Toxic Jasmen met.  Set before Consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Toxic Jasmin was the creations of my fellow player in DDO, and used with their permission.

Velvet Mor’deth stood at one of the railings along the sides of the ship, watching the sailors scurrying over the deck. She had been rather surprised to find that she enjoyed traveling by ship, particularly the sea-faring variety. The steady rocking of the ship that set many a passenger’s guts to churning was more a game for her. Could she keep her balance and not end up on her ass in front of the crew? Fortunately, her meals knew to stay put once she’d eaten them.  
  
The drow woman leaned against the railing to look over the docks of Three Barrel Cove. Most of the other passengers were milling around the deck, waiting for the sailors to run out the gang plank so they could depart. A faint smirk tugged at her lips as she considered the cove that she enjoyed so well. It was home, or at least a convenient temporary sanctuary, to a vast variety of folks. There was everything from cravenly kobolds to enraged minotaurs.  
  
The majority of the passengers had hurried down the gang plank when Velvet finally pushed herself away from the railing to straighten herself. Reaching to grab her pack from where it rested between her feet, she shouldered it and sauntered to the outstretched length of wood that ran between the ship and the dock. One of the sailors exchanged a nod with her before she joined the others on land. It always felt a little strange to be on solid ground again after time on the ship.  
  
Many of the disembarking passengers scattered, going to tend to their business, but Velvet made a beeline for the Salty Wench. Pushing the door open, the ebony skinned woman stepped in and cast a look around. There were a few familiar faces that she had run with or worked for before speckled in among new ones. She made her way to the bar and rapped her knuckles on the scarred wood of the bar top to get the ‘tender’s attention. Folks didn’t order at the Salty Wench; rap on the bar, get a tankard of the house grog. It wasn’t great, but it wasn’t exactly rotgut either.  
  
The human behind the bar favored her with a grunt and slid a tankard towards her. Lifting it to take a long pull, Velvet shifted to lean against the bar comfortably to watch some of the other patrons. There were a few friendly games going on around the bar, but nothing that she wanted to push in on. Cards took too much time, she never cared for darts and none of her favorite dicers were around. Instead, she figured that she could listen out for some news of interest while she enjoyed her grog. The same old rumors flew around. There was a haunt in the caves, a passage to Khyber itself and a treasure beyond imagination for anyone with the lungs to dive for it. Velvet snorted.  
  
She was working on her second tankard when something finally perked her interest. At a nearby table an oddly assorted group had struck up a card game. Not everyone seemed pleased with the current hand, it seemed. There had been some grumbling over the course of the game, but now it seemed to be coming to a head. A beefy minotaur clad in only a pair of ragged breeches rose to his feet with a low snort.  
  
“And I say ye be cheatin’, ol’ Jassy,” he snarled, dipping his head in an unconscious challenge. Sharpened steel caps glinted on the ends of his curved horns, winking in the torchlight. A young elven woman seated between a little kobold and a human offered the minotaur an offended look, sharking her head.  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it, Rog! Not on Yaar Yar’s ears,” she declared, almond shaped eyes growing wide. A hobgoblin that had been sitting beside the minotaur glowered, starting to rise as well. Velvet was surprised to see that the pale little elven lass could actually go paler still. Her lips quirked a bit as she took another drink. “Now, boys-” the elven woman began, pushing her chair away from the table.  
  
Apparently Rog had heard enough. Shoving the table out of the way roughly, the burly minotaur seized the elf by the front of her shirt and lifted her off of her feet. “No! You pay up now,” he roared, bristling with anger as he shook the woman. The kobold that had been sitting beside her yarked in alarm, scurrying back from the displaced table, while one of the humans gave a curse. Siding with the larger male, the hobgoblin gruffly warned the complainers to keep their traps shut, lest they join the wench. That didn’t set well with the human lad, who dared the hob to try, drawing a belt dagger.  
  
And so the fray began, already tempting her as much as a siren tempted a sailor long at sea. The hobgoblin charged the smaller human male with a bellow, sending them both crashing into another table. Of course, those sitting there lost their drinks and took exception to the fact. More fists flew, and Velvet gave in to her temptations. Hefting her heavy great axe, the drow woman pushed herself away from the bar and headed for what she deemed the most fun opponent.  
  
The minotaur was still gripping the other elven woman while she twisted and flailed to free herself, pounding at his hands. She spotted Velvet as the darker woman approached the minotaur and stopped flailing. Her hands moved to seize a dagger at her belt and she brought it down on her captor’s hand just as the flat of Velvet’s great axe thunked solidly against the back of his head. Rog dropped his elf with a bellow of rage and pain, his hands rising to his head as he turned. Velvet answered with a battle cry, grinning savagely as she swung her weapon again. The minotaur’s head snapped to one side with the impact, then back as Velvet reversed the swing. He jerked once, then fell, revealing the pale elf that he had dropped, crimson stained dagger still in hand.  
  
Velvet merely stared at her for a moment before the other elf looked down at the minotaur. “Oh, and Yaar Yar can go fuck a slime for all I care,” she said, spitting on the downed male. Some of the Wench’s bouncers were beginning to break things up.  
  
Still grinning, the drow caught the other woman’s arm. “Better move it. The Wench ain’ gonna like us for a bit,” she said, jerking her head back toward the bar and the glowering bartenders behind it. The pale elf froze for a moment, then grinned and nodded.  
  
“Yeah. I know this nice little cave where we can hide though,” she offered, eyes bright with merriment. “C’mon. I’m called Toxic Jasmin,” she added, beginning to draw Velvet toward a side door. “Thanks, by the way.”  
  
Velvet followed her, smirking as she was forced to pause once along the way to brain another patron that sought to stand between them and the way out. “Yep. Velvet,” she said with a curt nod. “Let’s go.”


End file.
